Capping chucks are not new to the art. The need for quickly interchangeable chucks is crucial to industries that use plastics in bottle processing. A major need is to adapt to the changing needs of the industry. Many prior art chucks exist in an attempt to meet the ever changing needs of the industry. The industry uses a wide variety of different size and shaped caps. Most have only aesthetic value. Such a response is U.S. Pat. No. 8,220,225 issued to Zemlin, on Jul. 17, 2012, entitled, “Capping Chuck Assembly”.
The Zemlin patent uses a system that is dependent on ball bearings to facilitate movement of angled teeth to grip irregular size caps. The bottling industry is known to bottle soft drinks. The main drawback with the Zemlin chuck is that the sugar from the soft drinks accumulates on the Zemlin chuck impeding operation and the chuck has to be cleaned or replaced frequently.